I Hate You
by Charmzi
Summary: ONESHOT! Chad did something to aggravate Troy, Troy wants revnge now...read on how Chad and Troy make each other completely embarrassed. There's some definate payback at hand....R&R [Rated T for some...things...that are mentioned]


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…woe is me…**

**A/N: Just another ONESHOT! Well, this story has been bugging me for I have no idea (nor do I want to know) how long.**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

-

-

-

-

_(Thoughts, _Time frame)

Tuesday

"Now, who here would like to find out what Chad's middle name is?" Troy asked the class, with all 30 desks filled with students.

It was homeroom with Ms Darbus, who was sick leaving her class unattended, and all of the students were bored to the bone. A conversation of the past weekend had been struck up between 9 students; Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan. But one comment went too far. That comment consisting of: Troy, Gabriella, what they do behind closed doors and Chad's big mouth and extreme curiosity.

Although Troy was not a person for payback, this seemed like a reasonable time to take advantage of all deep, dark secrets Chad had told Troy.

Uproar of 'what is it', 'as if it matters' and 'do you think I care?' comments were sent back to Troy who was now standing at the front of the classroom.

The bushy haired boy paled considerably, muttering 'no. You wouldn't.' under his breathe to the boy at the front of the classroom.

"Oh yes I would Chad. And everyone? I think you'll be interested. May I present to you…drum roll please?" Many of the students began to tap their pencils on the desks in front of them, substituting it as a drum kit, "Mr Chad _Annabella_ Danforth!" Troy said, pointing his fingers towards Chad.

As soon as the word 'Annabella' came out of Troy's mouth, people were either in fits of laughter, complete shock, suppressing their laughter or trying to figure out what was so funny. But in Chad's case, he just turned pink.

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi turned to Chad and said in unison, "Why is your middle name a _girl's_ name?"

Chad was still in shock that one of his deepest secrets' was shared with his homeroom, soon to be exposed to the rest of the school.

"Well," Troy began, taking a seat next to Gabriella, "as Chad explained to me, his parents couldn't quite see his…you know…when the ultra sound was happening. So they planned for a female baby instead of a male baby. Naming and everything was all girly…hence his room has a bit of pink here and there…"

Chad's head, minus his afro, was buried in his hands…that was until one of the boys sitting behind him passed a comment about nothing being there anyway. Only to have a girl sitting behind him say something along the lines of having a small penis was an excuse to have big balls.

Completely embarrassed, Chad sunk into his chair trying to hide his very existence with his hair.

-

-

-

By the beginning of second period, all of the students of East High new of Chad's middle name.

Finding Troy with his head in his locker, Chad approached cautiously before tapping him on his shoulder. Whipping his head out of the locker, Troy smirked at his friend.

"Yes Chad?"

"You realise this is war?"

"Oh…bring it on!"

"Up to you!" Chad turned around and began to walk away, before stopping halfway down the hall and turning around. "But it'll be a shame when everyone finds out about your…bedtime friends." Chad said while choosing his words carefully, which in turn caught everyone's attention.

Troy turned to look at Chad, smiling innocently at him. "Come on Chad. Let's be rational?"

"To who? Mr Snuggles? Or his gang of _fluffy_ friends?" Chad said, cocking his head slightly to the right.

Troy paled and his heart rate picked up slightly, adding a tinge of red to his cheeks.

"You know the ones I'm talking about. The 17 teddy bears sitting in your room, mostly your bed, so you can sleep at night? I must say…I love the 'Care Bears' the best." Chad said smirking, before turning around to go to his next class.

"Awww baby!" Gabi said, sliding her arm around Troy's waist, "that's so cute! But kinda disturbing considering your age. Oh well! Bub-bye!" Gabi said leaving a simple kiss on his cheek.

_Note to self: kill Chad's reputation_. Troy thought.

-

-

-

Thursday

It was Thursday morning and both Chad and Troy weren't looking forward to the day to come. Reason being? The days before.

Through out Tuesday secrets were revealed to East High, including Chad being scared of the toilet, because he was scared that something would come up from the sewer and bite him, until the age of 7, Chad had caught Troy with a bit of a problem…down below…during maths only three weeks ago, Chad having one too many 'adult' magazines under his bed, Troy owning a thong – as well as Chad – and both boys once having a crush on the now most annoying, bitchiest and ugliest girl in school.

But that probably wasn't as bad as Wednesday. Chad had fully packed Troy's locker with tampons, pads, bras, thongs, and pamphlets on any female related thing, and to top it off? The whole school was watching, along with a video recorder. Yet Troy received his revenge after basket-ball practice. Chad always, without fail, adds heaps of products to his hair, 'to give it the shiny bounce you've always wanted!' so Troy, having access to pink hair dye, added the equivalent of 1 litre to all the products. Chad was no where near happy…coming out of the locker room with a jacket over his neon pink hair, Chad made a detour to the Audio/Visual department to drop off a tape of Troy in an elf costume singing at the top of his lungs to the Christmas carol 'Silent Night' just last year.

-

-

-

"Hey Pinky! How's it going?" Troy asked Chad during homeroom, only to get the finger as a response.

"So that's how it is then? And to think, I was coming here to call a truce!" Troy said, slowly walking to a different seat.

"Wait!" Chad yelled, "I would be more than happy to call a truce! Just, no hard feelings man?" Chad asked, sticking out his left hand, which Troy gratefully shook back.

Homeroom slowly passed on, until when Ms Darbus had dismissed her class.

As Troy and Chad were walking to their maths class, taking a seat in the back, Troy turned to Chad and spoke with a cheeky grin.

"I must say, my acting skills are getting good." Troy said as the teacher pulled down a pull-down poster. As soon as this happened the class broke out into fits of laughter. "Oh, and the fact you're quite gullible."

Stuck onto the pull-down poster were various pictures of Chad past and present of him in embarrassing ways. Such as him on the toilet, him in woman's clothing as a joke, and him asleep in an unnatural position.

Chad paled and turned to look at Troy, "how many of these are there?"

"Just the same collage in every single room in the school."

"WHAT! TROY BOLTON YOU SON OF A BI-" Chad yelled, standing up from his seat until his name, along with Troy's was called over the PA.

-

-

-

After Troy and Chad had walked out of their math class, walked past classrooms filled with students laughing at various pictures of Chad, they were soon seated in the principal's office.

"I will not ask what brought this on, I just ask that it stops…immediately." Principal Matsui sternly said. Both Troy and Chad merely nodded their heads and walked out of the office and headed in separate directions.

"Hey man. Cute pic's if I may say so myself, don't forget basket-ball practise in free today." Jason said as he walked past a pink-haired Chad.

"Ah yes…basket-ball practise and poor old Troy." Chad muttered under his breath.

After basketball practise on Thursday during free period.

"Well done Wildcats! Now hit the showers!" A proud Coach Bolton said to his team. As each of the basketball boys were heading to the locker room, Troy stayed behind to pack up the basketballs scattered on the court.

25 minutes after Troy worked a little on his free throws and cleaning up the gym a bit, he hit the showers. After setting his clothes out on one of the benches and wrapping a towel around his body Troy turned on the water, soon displacing the towel to let the hot water run over his tired body.

When Chad heard the water running, he took all of Troy's clothes and left a note in his locker and on his towel that was sitting next to the showers.

When Troy had finished his well-needed shower, he put on his towel and read the note that was once placed on the towel.

_Troy,_

_Use the towel wisely._

_Chad._

"_Hmmm…what in the world?"_ Troy thought to himself.

As Troy walked towards his locker he noticed his clothes were no longer on the bench. Confused he opened his locker and found it completely empty besides from another note from Chad.

Don't bother looking for them. Check the gym though: Chad 

Troy wrapped the towel tighter around his waist before slowly and cautiously walking out to the gym to find a note on the floor saying to look up.

Carefully looking up he saw his clothes, shoes and pretty much all that was in his locker hanging over the rafters of the school gym.

"No. Fing way. I WILL kill Chad Danforth." Troy muttered under his breath. But then a thought came to him, what was he going to do with no clothes? He couldn't phone anyone, his phone was in his locker out in the hall and everyone had long gone to lunch already.

That's when something pink caught his eye from the bleachers.

"Chad Danforth! Get you're arse here right now!" Troy bellowed, slowly approaching

On instinct, Chad made a break for the door with Troy close behind him.

Weaving through empty corridors Chad eventually burst through the two front doors leading to the front of the school.

As Troy pushed open the doors, two people closed and stood in front of the doors so Troy couldn't go through the doors without some sort of struggle.

Troy was now standing in front of East High, in a towel around his waist, with the whole school's population staring at him.

Out of nowhere Troy was pushed onto a previously set-up stage so everyone could get a fantasticalicious view of their Wildcat super star.

Completely speechless, Troy tightened the towel whilst Chad approached him and put on arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Come on Troy, show 'em your best side!" Chad said with a sly smile.

Troy slowly turned his head to his friend and mouthed three simple words; _I hate you_.

"Don't worry man, you now know not to mess with the Chadinator!"

A ripple of laughter broke out, along with flashes of cameras making this moment even more embarrassing.

Troy slowly walked back into the school, his face growing redder with each step.

As soon as Troy waked into the school building, his little gang of friends approached him either laughing, smiling or red in embarrassment for him.

Gabriella slowly approached her boyfriend and casually wrapped an arm around his waist, her hand placed just above the towel.

"I think you learnt your lesson. But Troy, there's just one more thing I have to do…" Gabi said, her words trailing off towards the end. With one swift movement, her hand was no longer resting above the towel but was yanking it off.

Troy shrieked her name in disbelief and embarrassment before hiding behind his giggling girlfriend.

Now holding onto a giggling Gabi close, Gabriella stopped laughing and spoke as calmly as she could.

"One: Don't even think of tickling me, you don't want to know the consequences. Two: Someone pass me his towel. Three: Chad go get his clothes, as much as I like this position, I should be the only one to see him like this and last but not least…You all owe me money!"

Before Troy could retort to anything that was said, Gabi moved out of the way exposing Troy to the group of friends. Troy immediately turned around, covering his personages at the front, while the girls – minus Gabi – shielded their eyes and the guys just stood their laughing.

"Just for the record. I hate you all, especially Chad!" Troy said as he pulled the towel back around his waist.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Hehe, I enjoyed writing this! Now that you've read it, review pretty please!**

**Any type of feedback is welcome, criticism especially (although I prefer to have 'Well done', and 'I liked/laughed at the part where…' comments better……XD**


End file.
